Rocky XXV - The Stallion Awakens
by CastleArcade
Summary: Rocky vs. Emperor Palpatine What more do you need to know?
A long time ago in a galaxy far,
far away. . . .

ROCKY

EPISODE XXV  
THE STALLION AWAKENS

Written by: Dylan

It is a time of war in the Galaxy. The REBEL ALLIANCE pitted against the sinister GALACTIC EMPIRE. Both sides locked in an ever increasingly dangerous struggle and needing something to tip the scales.

Luke Skywalker was far from completing his Jedi training and knew he was not yet a match for the evil Darth Vader or his master, EMPEROR PALPATINE.

Luke's master, Yoda, had a vision of a powerful person capable of defeating the Emperor. He instructed Luke that he must travel to a small planet called Earth to find "Rocky"...

Rocky Balboa, the Heavyweight Champion of the World, sat outside looking at the stars. "Yo Adrian, how many you think's up there like ten or somethin'? That's a bunch"

Just then a bright light appeared and a ship flew to the ground. It was an X-Wing.

"ADRIAN GET MY GLOVES, SPACE MEN FINALLY COME TO EARTH. THEY AIN'T GONNA GET IT WITHOUT A FIGHT."

Luke put his empty hands up showing he was peaceful  
"My name is Luke Skywalker and I mean you no harm. I'm a Jedi Knight. Are you Rocky Balboa?"

"Yeh I'm Rocky but don't knights got horses? You ain't no Knight" Rocky was very confused.

"It's a little bit different and I can explain all of it but first I need you to come with me. The Galaxy is in danger and you're the only one that can save it."

Rocky looked up in the sky and realized that he had a higher calling. He must go with this strange man from the stars.

Rocky squeezed into the X-Wing and the two were off.  
"Listen Rocky, I could break down the whole story for you but something tells me you...wouldn't absorb it all...so I'm just going to cut to the chase."

"Absorb? What you callin' me a sponge or somethin?"

"No no" Luke shook his head "It's just a lot to take in. There's this evil guy that calls himself The Emperor and he's plotting to take over the Galaxy. We need you to defeat him in battle."

"Fightin's what I do best, no King guy's gonna beat me."

The X-Wing was flying a bit strangely and Luke wasn't sure what was wrong. "R2! What's going on back there!?" R2 beeped back at him and Luke realized they had a stowaway.

Clinging to R2's head was a portly bald man.  
"YO ROCKO! YA JUST GONNA LEAVE YOUR PAL PAULIE AN GO OFF TO FIGHT A MARTIAN?"

Luke looked down at the floor and sighed "What has Yoda gotten me into?"

Meanwhile...  
Luke's friends Han and Leia (who were in on the grand plan) sent a message to the Emperor. Stating that they had the most powerful warrior in the universe and that he demand a showdown with Palpatine himself to see who truly should control the Galaxy.

"WHUT IS THIS REBEL GARBAGE" The Emperor shot a glare at Darth Vader. "If these Rebels think they are being cleveh then they are sorely mistaken. There is no one, force wieldeh or not that can defeat meh...Lord Vadeh, send word that I accept this battle."

The stage had been set. The two titans would clash. Rocky Balboa Vs. Emperor Palpatine. It was taking place in Cloud City, with the help of Lando Calrissian.

A boxing ring had been constructed with the hopes of giving Rocky a home field advantage. Lando stepped out and a light shined on him. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. THE ULTIMATE CLASH OF THE TITANS! IN THIS CORNER, THE ITALIAN STALLION RRRRRRRRRRROCKY BALBOA!  
AND IN THIS CORNER The Emperor, Palaptine.

Now guys I want a clean match, no hitting below the belt, and Palpatine you're gonna have to take off your robe.

The Emperor's eyes widened and he grumbled as he took off his robe, revealing the pasty white wrinkled mess underneath. The only thing hiding his leather hide was a red and black speedo with the Empire insignia on the rear of them. "Let's DO IT"

ROUND 1

Rocky comes out swinging, Palpatine takes two punches to the face and another to the stomach. Rocky is giving him the beating of a lifetime! Punch after punch lands squarely in the Emperor's face.

DING DING DING

Palpatine went back to his corner ashamed of himself and enraged at Rocky.  
"Sir, it may be wise to use this." Nute Gunray handed him a light saber.  
"Yes, an excellent idea. This will cut him down to size..."

Paulie saw this and confronted Gunray  
"AY YOU'RE TRYIN TO GIVE HIM STEROIDS OR SOMETHIN' THAT'S CHEATIN!"

Gunray looked at him and said "It isn't steroids you moron! Now get back to your seat before I become angry!"

Paulie threw his shirt off "Yeah? I ain't got all day"

Gunray stared and then backed down. "I...I have a fight to watch"

ROUND 2

Rocky came out feeling good, he'd won the first round and had every intention of winning the second. Palpatine then drew his saber.  
"Yo what is this flashlight thing?" Rocky tried to figure out what this device was.

"It is poweh, you ignorant fool." He cut one of the ring's ropes like a hot knife through butter.

Rocky put his gloves up, not sure what he could do against this new weapon. The Emperor would swing and Rocky would narrowly dodge.

Rocky Tripped and Palpatine used it to his advantage to hit Rocky with a bolt of Force Lightening.

Rocky collapsed to the floor, the count began 1...2...3...4...

Gunray jumped into the ring and lifted Palpatine up.  
The Emperor cheered for himself "LORD VADEH I DID IT"

Paulie yelled to Rocky. "GET UP ROCKO, YOU AIN'T SUPPOSED TO PULL A ROUSEY!"

5...

Just then a ghostly figure appeared in front of Rocky. It looked like his best friend, Apollo Creed!

"STALLION! Get up Stallion! I know you got more fight in you than this, I gave you a tougher fight and you didn't give up against me! You have the power to take this suckah down SO GET UP AND WIN ROCKY, WIN!"

"I...I can't! He got that flashlight thing and them zappers!"

"Rocky, here, I'm usin' all the power I got to give you these."

A new pair of boxing gloves appeared on Rocky's hands

"Those are Light Gloves, they made outta the same stuff that comes outta his Light Saber. Now you get up and knock him down!"

8...9...

Rocky sprang up to his feet. "I didn't hear no bell"  
And raised up his glowing gloves.

"WHAT is this!?" Palpatine was awestruck at this new development. "Fine, if you want another dose then BE MY GUEST" Lightning shot from his fingertips again.

Rocky knocked the bolts away like they were nothing.

"No more tricks old man, you gotta tango with me now."

The two engaged in a fierce battle, gloves hitting saber, and finally the KO punch came. Rocky hit Palpatine in the jaw and knocked his teeth out.

"NO MY DENTURES!" Palpatine cried as he hit the floor.

Rocky had done it. He'd defeated the Dark Lord of the Sith and freed everyone from the tyrant's rule.

He wasn't just the champion of the world now, he was champion of the Galaxy.


End file.
